


gods and monsters

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they are together, they push.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gods and monsters

When they are together, they push. 

Sif pushes Natasha to her limits; Natasha tests hers. Sometimes it's hard to tell whether they're fighting or they're fucking; it's a pretty thin line. 

There is only so much an Asgardian woman cannot do, after all, but in Natasha, Sif finds a challenge. The Russian spy is something else altogether, and it lights a flame inside her, sparks on a bonfire. Sif knows just when to stop so that she doesn't break Natasha beyond repair, and Natasha knows just when to stop so that Sif is keening, desperate for more, and she knows that she well and truly belongs to the Black Widow. 

She is beautiful, and Sif tells her so; loves to hear Natasha's reply in fluent Russian, words like  _kiska_ and  _lyubovnik_ and  _sovershenstvo._ She is  _beautiful_ when she's close to snapping, to coming undone beneath Sif's hands and Sif revels in the knowledge that she is the  _only_ one who gets to see the Black Widow like this, the only one who's privy to such grandeur. 

She has always liked a woman who does not mold, who does not bend at her touch -

and Natasha is everything she has ever looked for. 


End file.
